The Goblin
by Mr. Man in the corner
Summary: As everyone enters season 7. Things turn worse when there is not just one, but three killers on the loose trying to kill them. Trent X Brooke, Katie X Oc
1. Chapter 1

The Goblin By: Mr. Man in the Corner

Horror

Everyone lives in the same neighborhood and a killer starts to kill everyone one by one.

This will include people from my other books but Cal and Matt.

Gwen X Duncan, Trent X Brooke

P.O.V Brooke

I was waiting at the sidewalk of my house. I was with my friend Bridgette. She was the one who told me about the new sign ups for the total drama.

"So when do you think they will be here?" Bridgette said. "No clue" I responded.

As I said that a bus zoomed down the street and stopped in front of us. We walked in to see the rest of the total drama contestants on the bus. "Sit down and hurry we need to go downtown to pick up Aidan and Elena." Said Chef from the driver's seat.

Chris was in jail and Cal and Matt went down to Hawaii with some girls. Before they left they put Chef in charge to take us all to an abandon neighborhood for the next season. I went and sat in an open seat with Bridgette.

P.O.V. no one

In the first seat was Anne Maria sitting next to B. Beside them was Dawn and Owen. In the second row were Landon and Courtney and Zoey and Adrianna. Then here were the others…

Chef

Anne Maria, B and Dawn, Owen

Landon, Courtney and Zoey, Adrianna

Allieysen, Noah and Cody, Ezekiel

Josh, Geoff and Bridgette, Brooke

Trent, DJ and Mike, Jeff

Kevin, Micheal and Lighting, Kinta

Katie, Sadie and Jo, Blainley

Dakota, Sam and Brick, Duncan

Eva, Staci and Shaggy, Aidan

Lindsay, Beth and Harper, Elena

Sierra, Justin and Izzy, Cameran

Leshawna, Harold and Tyler, Gwen

Heather, Silver and Scott, Alejandro

Everyone was resting in there seats when the bus came by a junk yard and a hotel before it got to a neighborhood. Everyone got settled in there own house with others and unpacked. There was also a huge kitchen at the end of the street.

There were four houses

House one (Girls)

Dawn, Zoey, Jo, Izzy, Leshawna, Sierra, Brooke, Bridgette, Lindsay, Eva, Dakota, Elena, and Harper

House two (Boys)

Trent, Cody, Mike, Lighting, Brick, Geoff, B, Tyler, Ezekiel, Scott, DJ, Sam, and Harold

House three (Girls)

Allieysen, Landon, Adrianna, Kinta, Blainley, Anne Maria, Heather, Gwen, Staci, Katie, Sadie, Beth, and Courtney

House four (Boys)

Noah, Justin, Cameran, Duncan, Alejandro, Jeff, Josh, Kevin, Silver, Aidan, and Shaggy

Everyone was settled in and Chef was at the kitchen serving up some food when someone walked in. "It is not time to eat yet." Yelled Chef as he looked around and saw no one there. He continued to cook when he heard pots and pans come falling down. Chef ran over there and saw no one again. "Stupid five years working here got me hearing thinks." Chef said as he turned around and came face to face with a person in a goblin mask.

"This isn't Halloween so go home." Chef yelled as he went back to the kitchen. Chef looked around and didn't see his machete that he uses to cut stuff with. He looked at the Goblin and he had the machete. "Give mister slice and dice back." Chef yelled as he charged the Goblin. The Goblin side stepped to the right as Chef hit the wall. The Goblin stabbed Chef in the back with mister slice and dice. Chef, instead of screaming, started to laugh. "You think that a simple stab will kill me?" Chef said as he grabbed the Goblin in a choke hold. "I have been shot five times in the leg." He continued as Goblin tried to reach the fallen machete. "So you think I will die by a stab in the back? Hahahahah—"Chef couldn't finish because the Goblin stabbed Chef through his mouth. The machete was sticking out the other side. Blood flowed down Chef's back as the Goblin stood up and walked off.

Staci was getting hungry from talking a lot so she walked over to the kitchen with Owen. They got to the kitchen to see that it was all dark instead of one light in the back. "This is creepy don't you think?" Owen asked as they walked to the light. They saw Chef's dead body on the ground. "Ahhhh!" yelled Staci and Owen. "Staci go and get the others." Owen said as Staci ran out the back door. She soon came back. "Do you know that my great great great great great great great great grand sister found out that blood was red?" Staci said as Owen yelled go. She continues to run but became tired about halfway there.

She soon heard rustling in the bushes. Staci slowly walked to the bush and out pops a bunny. "Oh, hey I remember that my great great gre-"the Goblin appeared behind her and stabbed her through her neck.

"Two down and so many more to go." The Goblin said in a voice that was unclear to whom it might be.

**This is the end of the first chapter. How do you like it? Who is the killer? Who will die next? You can tell me who you want dead. Also I'm out of ideas on my first total drama story so if any one has an idea tell me.**

**Just dead**

**Chef, Staci**

**Dead in total**

**Chef, Staci**

**Survivors**

**Anne Maria, B, Landon, Courtney, Allieysen, Noah, Josh, Geoff, Trent, DJ, Kevin, Katie, Sadie, Micheal, Dakota, Sam, Eva, Lindsay, Beth, Sierra, Justin, Leshawna, Harold, Heather, Silver, Scott, Alejandro, Tyler, Gwen, Izzy, Cameran, Harper, Elena, Shaggy, Aidan, Brick, Duncan, Jo, Blainley, Lighting, Kinta, Mike, Jeff, Bridgette, Brooke, Cody, Ezekiel, Zoey, Adrianna, Dawn, and Owen**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This is only the beginning

**People Dead**

**Chef, Staci**

**Alive**

**Anne Maria, B, Dawn, Owen, Landon, Courtney, Zoey, Adrianna, Allieysen, Noah, Cody, Ezekiel, Josh, Geoff, Bridgette, Brooke, Trent, DJ, Mike, Jeff, Kevin, Katie, Lighting, Kinta, Micheal, Sadie, Jo, Blainley, Dakota, Sam, Brick, Duncan, Eva, Shaggy, Aidan, Lindsay, Beth, Harper, Elena, Sierra, Justin, Izzy, Cameran, Leshawna, Harold, Tyler, Gwen, Heather, Silver, Scott, Alejandro**

After about an hour of eating food Owen got nervous because no-one was showing up. "Are they all dead?" he asked himself. He walked outside through the back. Owen was walking when he heard footprints behind him. He stopped and saw no one. He kept on walking when he heard more stomping behind him. Owen got scared and ran.

Owen ran till he tripped over something. Owen looked and saw Staci dead on the ground. He screamed and ran all the way back to the houses. Owen ran into house one where he ran into Eva and Harper who were about to go to the kitchen.

"You idiot! What are you doing?" Yelled Eva, as they got up. "Chef and Staci were murdered!" yelled Owen as the girls eyes got wider. "Your lying." Said Harper "The boys must have put you up to this." She said. Owen was about to say something when Shaggy ran into the room. "Zoinks!" He screamed as he and Aidan ran into the house. Aidan ran in holding Shaggy who had a death grip around Aidan's neck. "Like there are dead bodies over there man." He said as he got off of Aidan.

"Ok the joke is over, we aren't falling for it." Eva said. "No, it's true we saw Staci's body being dragged by a person in a goblin mask. He saw us and chased us till we got to the house. Then he turned and ran away." Aidan said.

"Well if the Goblin was dragging Staci's body away he might already took Chef's dead body too." Owen said. "Like Chef is dead too. Like we need to get out of here man." Shaggy said as he shut the door and locked it.

"Again we are not falling for that." Eva said. Then a knock came at there door. Around this time Brooke and Bridgette came over to see what was going on. "Who is there?" Brooke asked. No answer. Eva walked to the door and saw Geoff standing there looking towards the kitchen. Shaggy and Owen grabbed him and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Geoff "is this a prank? Because it isn't that good." Geoff said "Is that a prank that you are pulling about the dead bodies of Chef and Staci?" Harper asked "Dead bodies? What bodies?" Eva walked over to Owen. "Bring us to where you saw Chef's body."

Owen, Aidan, Shaggy, Brooke, Geoff, Bridgette, Harper, and Eva walked over to the kitchen. They meet up with Trent and Adrianna who were going to the kitchen already. As they slowly walked in they saw someone sitting at a table.

Trent and Eva walked over to the person and notice that it was B with some food in a plate. "It is only B, guys" Trent said as the others came over. "Like I'm glad it's you man" Shaggy said as he patted B on the back. As Shaggy touched him his head fell off and into the cereal that he was eating. "Zoinks!" Shaggy said as he jumped back. Geoff grabbed Bridgette and shielded her from the sight. Trent did the same to Brooke. They didn't know each other much but Trent was use to being a gentlemen when he was with Gwen.

As everyone backed up a person in a black suit jumped down from the rafters. It had a goblin mask on and welded a machete and charged the group. Trent picked up Brooke and they ran out the door along with Bridgette, Shaggy, and Aidan. Eva and Adrianna ran to the Goblin and through a punch. The Goblin dodged Eva's and grabbed Adrianna. With the machete Goblin stabbed Adrianna, she was dead on impacted. IT soon walked over to Eva and Geoff came running back and tackled the Goblin to the ground. Eva grabbed Geoff as they both ran out the door and closed it behind them.

They saw everyone from the group there. Both were out of breath as Geoff said "Adrianna is dead." Harper and Brooke didn't want to hear it but one of her friends was dead. Eva and Geoff were about to leave the doors when a hand busted through the window and grabbed Geoff. Geoff tried to break free but this person was strong. Geoff grabbed the glove and ripped it off. Everyone saw that it was a white hand as Geoff was dragged inside through the window.

Everyone ran back in and didn't see anyone. Only the dead bodies of B and Adrianna. Whoever this person was they were swift.

Soon Trent and Aidan got everyone from all houses to go to house one. As everyone was there people started to ask questions. Brooke told everyone what was happing but no one believed her.

She was about ready to start again when something flew through the sky roof. Everyone gathered around it. It was the dead body of Geoff. There was a note on Geoff's back as the teens came over. It said 'this is only the beginning' written in blood.

**This is the end of chapter 2. How do you like it? How is the killer? Who will die next? Also I will have the next chapter in some other stories soon. Review and please no flames.**

**People dead this chapter**

**B, Adrianna, Geoff**

**People dead**

**B, Adrianna, Geoff, Chef, Staci**

**People alive**

**Anne Maria, Dawn, Owen, Landon, Courtney, Zoey, Allieysen, Noah, Cody, Ezekiel, Josh, Bridgette, Brooke, Trent, DJ, Mike, Jeff, Kevin, Katie, Lighting, Kinta, Micheal, Sadie, Jo, Blainley, Dakota, Sam, Brick, Duncan, Eva, Shaggy, Aidan, Lindsay, Beth, Harper, Elena, Sierra, Justin, Izzy, Cameran, Leshawna, Harold, Tyler, Gwen, Heather, Silver, Scott, and Alejandro**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The worst has yet to come

**Dead in total**

**Chef, Staci, Geoff, Adrianna, B**

**Alive**

**Anne Maria, Dawn, Owen, Landon, Courtney, Zoey, Allieysen, Noah, Cody, Ezekiel, Josh, Bridgette, Brooke, Trent, DJ, Mike, Jeff, Kevin, Katie, Sadie, Lighting, Kinta, Micheal, Jo, Blainley, Dakota, Sam, Brick, Duncan, Eva, Shaggy, Aidan, Lindsay, Beth, Harper, Elena, Sierra, Justin, Izzy, Cameran, Leshawna, Harold, Tyler, Gwen, Heather, Silver, Scott, and Alejandro**

Everyone saw Geoff's body on the ground. "Who has a phone?" Jeff said. "I have one!" Courtney said. "But, no signal." "There is a home phone." Micheal said. Ezekiel ran over to it and tried to call someone. "The line is dead." Ezekiel said. "So, like we are stuck here?" Shaggy said. "Well duh." Anne Maria answered.

Everyone started to get scared. Soon Sam figured something out. "Guys, the bus! We can leave on the bus!" Sam yelled. Soon everyone was running out of the house over to the bus. As everyone got out and ran over to the bus. Soon Beth stopped. "What I forgot about my satellite phone. I can use that to call someone." She turned around and ran back to the house with Cody, DJ, and Sam following. They got to the house and Sam waited outside as the others ran in.

DJ and Cody waited outside Beth's room as she ran in there. She saw here phone on the dresser as she ran to it. As she was completely in the room the door slammed behind her and locked. She turned around and someone hit her making her glasses fall off.

Beth fell to the ground as she tried to find her glasses. She felt some one pick her up and tossed her to the other side of the wall. She fell behind her bed where she found her glasses. As she put them on she was face to face with the Goblin. She screamed as she ran to the door and started to bang on it. DJ and Cody were on the other side as they tried to open the door. As DJ busted through the door the saw Beth dead in the middle as the Goblin jumped out from the window.

Cody saw that the phone was smashed. DJ and Cody ran downstairs as they ran out the door; Cody saw Sam's head but no body. DJ saw that almost everyone was on the bus when the Goblin put a grenade in the tail pipe. DJ and Cody both ran other to the bus and yelled for everyone to get out. Trent was the first out as he asked what was a grenade stuck in the tail pipe. Trent ran back on the bus and yelled for everyone to get out. Allieysen and Harold were almost off the bus when the grenade exploded. Both were found dead.

Everyone ran to house four were they decided on what to do. People started to accuse of who was the Goblin. "I think it is Izzy, she is crazy to do this." Kevin said. "I agree" said Landon. "Well, Izzy thinks it is both of you." Izzy said.

Silver got on a table so that everyone could see him. "Ok so we know that the people who had seen Goblin aren't the killer so that means." He started to see who all has seen the Goblin. "Trent, DJ, Owen, Aidan, Shaggy, Harper, Bridgette, Brooke, Cody, and Eva can't be the Goblin. So it has to be Anne Maria, Ezekiel, me, Heather, Dakota, Sierra, Scott, Josh, Kinta, Elena, Tyler, Lighting, Justin, Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Kevin, Landon, Jeff, Lindsay, Zoey, Brick, Jo, Micheal, Leshawna, Sadie, Katie, Noah, Blainley, Cameran, Courtney, Mike, Dawn, and Izzy." Silver said.

"Well if it was me, I would kill with my scythe not a machete." Scott said. "What how do you know that the Goblin has a machete?" Brooke asked. "Because Owen told me." Scott said as everyone started to move closer to him. Scott noticed this and ran to his room where he brought out his scythe. He turned to see everyone gathered around him. "Scott don't do anything stupid." Duncan said. Scott moved closer and closer to the closet. All of a sudden the lights went out. When they came back on Scott's scythe was in him and Dakota and Heather had lot of stabs in there heads. All three were dead. As the teens started to step back Anne Maria walked over to the window where the Goblin was behind.

She turned to see Goblin jump through the window and stab her in her lower intestine. As the machete came out of her, her intestines all fell out. The Goblin grabbed the intestine and made it to a lasso. Everyone was running out of the room when it tossed the lasso. It rapped around Ezekiel and Silver. Both were dragged back to the room which locked behind them.

Everyone ran outside to see Ezekiel being hanged by Anne Maria's small intestine. Everyone ran over to the kitchen where they locked the doors. "Ok, so that is more people on the death list." Brick said. "This is awful" Dawn responded. Sadie and Katie were holding each other tight. Sierra was rapped around Cody. Brooke grabbed the closes person to her, thinking it was her best friend Bridgette. She looked over and saw Geoff holding Bridgette. Brooke looked up and noticed that it was Trent. Something told her to stay. Trent felt warm as she hugged him tighter.

It was about 11:00 when everyone was about asleep. They boarded the doors and windows. Sadie and Katie were on the ground when they felt something under them. Katie got up, and fell again over some pots and pans which woke up everyone. Sadie was about to get up when a hand busted out from the floor and grabbed her. She slowly was dragged into the floor. Katie ran over to try and help but she was too week. Sadie fell and soon all Katie could see and hear was Sadie gag, blood shooting up and hitting Katie in the face, and the Goblin laughing hysterically.

**This is the end of chapter 3. Who is the killer? Who will die next? Tell me who you want dead. Also read my other stories.**

**Dead this chapter**

**Beth, Sam, Allieysen, Harold, Anne Maria, Silver, Heather, Sadie, Scott, Dakota, and Ezekiel**

**Dead in total**

**Chef, Anne Maria, B, Adrianna, Allieysen, Ezekiel, Geoff, Sadie, Dakota, Sam, Staci, Beth, Harold, Heather, Silver, Scott**

**Alive**

**Dawn, Owen, Landon, Courtney, Zoey, Noah, Cody, Bridgette, Brooke, Trent, DJ, Mike, Jeff, Kevin, Katie, Lighting, Kinta, Micheal, Jo, Blainley, Brick, Duncan, Eva, Shaggy, Aidan, Lindsay, Harper, Elena, Sierra, Justin, Izzy, Cameran, Leshawna, Tyler, Gwen, Alejandro**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm a goner

**Dead in total**

Chef, Anne Maria, B, Adrianna, Allieysen, Ezekiel, Geoff, Sadie, Katie, Dakota, Sam, Staci, Beth, Harold, Heather, Silver, Scott

**Alive**

Dawn, Owen, Landon, Courtney, Zoey, Noah, Cody, Josh, Bridgette, Brooke, Trent, DJ, Mike, Jeff, Kevin, Katie, Lighting, Kinta, Micheal, Jo, Blainley, Brick, Duncan, Eva, Shaggy, Aidan, Lindsay, Harper, Elena, Sierra, Justin, Izzy, Cameran, Leshawna, Tyler, Gwen, and Alejandro

Everyone was hiding in the kitchen. Kinta and Jeff woke up first. They walked to the kitchen to try to find food. Soon everyone else woke up. They saw that Kinta and Jeff made brunch for them. They all ate happy. Soon everyone was questioning on what to do. Soon Tyler thought of something. "Guys what if we hid in the hotel that we saw? That will be good cover." Tyler said. "That sounds like a good idea." Leshawna said. "I don't think so." Bridgette answered.

Everyone was arguing on what to do. Cameran came up with a plan. "How about half of us go and stay at the hotel and the others will stay here and try to get the phones working." Everyone agreed.

**Hotel**

Jo, Tyler, Leshawna, Owen, Courtney, Noah, Josh, Harper, Jeff, Katie, Kinta, Blainley, Duncan, Shaggy, Aidan, Elena, Izzy, Gwen

**Stay**

Dawn, Landon, Zoey, Cody, Bridgette, Brooke, Trent, DJ, Mike, Kevin, Lighting, Micheal, Brick, Eva, Lindsay, Sierra, Justin, Cameran, Alejandro

The group going to the hotel left with Jo and Izzy as there leader. The others left to the houses. "I don't think staying at four houses will be safe." Alejandro said. "I agree lets narrow it down to tow houses. One for boys and the other for girls." Cameran said.

The other teens got to the hotel with no sign of the Goblin. They looked and saw that it was a five story house with a fully stocked kitchen. "I think it was a smart choice to come here." Owen said. They looked around and saw someone looking from the 5th floor. It ran to the stairs and meat the others in the lobby. "Costumers? Costumers!" the man yelled as he and 2 others ran over to them. "Hello, my name is Pete and this is my hotel." Pete said

"Thank you for letting us in." Leshawna said as a boy and girl came over to them. "OMG! It is the Total Drama contestants!" the boy said as he ran over to Katie. "I-I-it's Katie. You're my favorite out of all of the campers. Also by the way my name is Luke." Said Luke as he hugged Katie. The girl was an emo girl with her hair over half of her face. "Hey I'm Amy. Where are the others? Aren't there more of you?" Amy asked. "Yeah there is some more but they stayed at the houses." Courtney said. "But what about the kil-"Jeff tried to say but Harper and Izzy put there hands over his mouth. Harper pulled him to the side. "Don't tell them about the Goblin. I don't want to get them all freaked out." Harper said.

"I will show you to your rooms" said Pete as he walked to the 4th floor. There were 6 rooms, so everyone decided to have 3 to a room.

Room One-Tyler, Owen, and Noah

Room Two-Jo, Leshawna, Courtney

Room Three-Josh, Jeff, Duncan

Room Four-Harper, Katie, Kinta

Room Five-Shaggy, Aidan, Elena

Room Six-Blainley, Izzy, Gwen

Over with the group that stayed. They decided to stay in the first two houses. Boys in one house and girls in the other. Over at the boys' house, Justin was hogging the bathroom and DJ really had to go. "Justin, can you get out of there so I can go." DJ yelled. "One moment please." Justin said. Trent walked over to DJ. "Dude, there are trees outside just go there." Trent said "But what about the killer." DJ responded. "I will keep an eye out for you." Trent said.

So DJ ran outside over to a tree and started to pee. Trent was looking to see if the Goblin was around DJ. There was a sound like glass being broken and a girl scream. Trent ran over to the bathroom were he busted down the door. He saw the Goblin drag Justin's dead body out of the house. Trent ran to the window and saw the Goblin walk over to DJ. "DJ, RUN!" Trent yelled as DJ turned around and saw the Goblin. Instead of running DJ fainted.

The Goblin walked closer to him. Trent ran out of the house with Alejandro. Both ran to the Goblin as he was about to kill DJ. It turned and saw both guys run to him. The Goblin turned around and ran away. Alejandro kept chasing the Goblin as Trent dragged DJ in the house.

Alejandro chased the Goblin till he lost him over at the hotel. Alejandro decided to walk in to check on everyone. Alejandro walked in and saw Shaggy and Owen having an eating contest. To everyone's surprise, Shaggy beat Owen big time. Alejandro walked over to Kinta and Leshawna. "Goblin got Justin." Alejandro said "Another person? What, why are you by yourself?" Kinta asked. "Because after Goblin killed Justin it went after DJ. DJ fainted and I chased after it while Trent dragged DJ in the house." Alejandro said.

As the three teens where talking, Luke ran over and tackled Alejandro down. "OMG! IT IS ALEJANDRO!" Luke screamed as he got up. "Alejandro, this is Luke. He is like a boy version of Sierra." Leshawna said as she pulled him to the side "also don't tell them about the Goblin. We don't want to spook them." "OK. Well I'm going to head back to the houses." Alejandro responded as he started to leave. Kinta ran up to him. "How about I walk with you." She asked as they both walked away.

When they were out of eye view of the hotel, Kinta tackled Alejandro to the ground. "I know that you are the Goblin!" she yelled not letting him up. "So what do you want to say about yourself before I turn you in?" Kinta said. "I have one question." Alejandro said. "WHAT!?"

"How can I be the Goblin when he is behind us?" Alejandro asked as Kinta turned around and dodged a swipe from Scott's scythe. The scythe came down and killed Alejandro. Kinta ran towards the houses. She got to house three and tried to open the doors. When she got them open she noticed there was no one in there. All but the Goblin which crashed through the kitchen window.

Kinta ran back outside to house four. The goblin was chasing her. She ran inside and saw no one again. She ran and hid in one of the rooms. After about five minutes of hiding she got up and started to walk to the door. She passed the couch when the Goblin popped up from behind. It stabbed her in the leg. Kinta fell to the ground as the Goblin got out a machete. It walked closer to her. "_This is weird, the Goblin had Scott's scythe. There must be more then one Goblin!" _Kinta thought to herself. The Goblin walked closer and closer to her. "_I'm a goner."_ Was the last thing that Kinta said as the Goblin stabbed her in the eye.

Over at the Houses

It was almost 10:00 and everyone was getting ready for bed. There was a screaming outside as everyone from the houses ran and saw a dead body hanging from the tree. Its skin was peeled and it was missing a leg. But everyone knew from the height of this person that it was Cameran. On house one's wall there was a message in Cameran's blood.

_ThE teams are set. who wiLl get elimInated? the Vacant houSes or the destRuction settlement –GOBLIN_

"This doesn't make sense." Dawn said "Why?" Cody asked. "It is telling us that there are two teams to this game."

"It doesn't make sense because there are capital letters in the middle of words." Dawn responded as everyone looked at it. "I see four capital letters." Said DJ. Brooke took a closer look. She felt water falling on her head. "Let's get inside. It is starting to rain." Brooke said. Everyone walked in. But Lindsay stayed and took a picture of the note before it was washed away.

Over at the hotel

Everyone was in the kitchen. Everyone was getting ready for bed. Noah, Josh, Jeff, and Aidan went upstairs while everyone stayed at the kitchen. Jo and Tyler walked to the gym. Soon everyone went to bed.

Owen got to his room. He saw Noah in his bed so Owen didn't turn on the lights.

Jo and Tyler went to the gym where they practiced for a while. Tyler went up and Jo was packing her things. She was walking out when something jumped through the window. It was the Goblin! It chased her to the door. Jo turned around and punched the Goblin to the ground and the mask fell off in the process. "THE KILLER IS YOU?!" Jo said surprised of who it was. She turned and ran to tell the others.

She got to the door and ran into someone. Jo thought it was Tyler. "Tyler, the killer is-" Jo didn't finish her sentence. She looked up and saw some that wasn't Tyler. The person leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Sorry, but you were **voted off**." The person said as it stabbed her. Jo fell dead.

Tyler was already at his room when Jo was killed. He walked in and it was pitched black. Tyler turned on the lights and saw Owen fast asleep in his bed and when he looked at Noah, Tyler screamed and fainted. Everyone got up and ran to Tyler, Noah, and Owen's room. They saw that Noah had his neck slipped open. There was a message in Noah's blood above him.

_Are you glad you didn't turn on the lights Owen-Goblin_

Owen looked at the message and fainted. Pete, Amy, and Luke looked at the message. "Who is the Goblin?" Amy asked. Everyone looked at each other. "There is no way of hiding this." Leshawna said. "There is a killer that is killing us. We don't know who it is but we are trying to figure it out."

"Why don't you call for the police?" Pete asked. "We tried but the phone line was dead." Courtney said. "I can fix it. In about three days." Pete said. "Ok so nobody get separated from there room partners." Luke said as he was taking charge.

Over at the Houses

The girls were all relaxing but none could sleep. So they started to talk. "So who do you like right know?" Lindsay said as the girls were all paying attention. "I will stat, Tyler." Lindsay said. "CODY!" Sierra said. "I liked Scott, but he is dead." Dawn said as Zoey came over to her to cheer her up. "Mine is Mike." Zoey said. "My best friend Kevin." Landon said. Brooke looked over and saw that Bridgette was crying. "Mine was Geoff, but he is dead now." Bridgette said as Brooke came over to confer her. "No one." Eva said as she turned around from everyone and went to sleep. "Well, what about you Brooke? Who do you like?" Landon said.

"Well, I'm starting to grow feelings to Trent." Brooke said. "OMG! That will be a great match! You and Trent!" Lindsay said. "OK ok so please don't tell anyone I don't think he likes me the same way." Brooke said as she walked over to her bed and went to sleep. Soon everyone did too.

**This is the end of this chapter. Who will die next? Who are the two Goblins'? Does Trent feel the same way about Brooke? Will Pete fix the telephone line before everyone is dead?**

**Dead this chapter**

**Noah, Jo, Justin, Cameran, Alejandro, Kinta**

**Dead in total**

**Chef, Anne Maria, Adrianna, Allieysen, Noah, Geoff, Sadie, Jo, Dakota, Sam, Staci, Beth, Justin, Cameran, Harold, Heather, Silver, Scott, Alejandro, Kinta**

**Alive**

**Pete, Luke, Amy, Dawn, Owen, Landon, Courtney, Zoey, Cody, Josh, Bridgette, Brooke, Trent, DJ, Mike, Jeff, Kevin, Katie, Lighting, Micheal, Blainley, Brick, Duncan, Shaggy, Aidan, Lindsay, Harper, Elena, Sierra, Izzy, Leshawna, Tyler, Gwen**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Detective Lindsay

**Dead in total**

**Chef, Anne Maria, Adrianna, Allieysen, Noah, Ezekiel, Geoff, Kinta, Sadie, Jo, Dakota, Sam, Staci, Beth, Justin, Cameran, Harold, Heather, Silver, Scott, Alejandro**

**Alive**

**Dawn, Owen, Landon, Courtney, Zoey, Cody, Josh, Bridgette, Brooke, Trent, DJ, Mike, Jeff, Kevin, Katie, Lighting, Micheal, Blainley, Brick, Duncan, Eva, Shaggy, Aidan, Lindsay, Harper, Elena, Sierra, Izzy, Leshawna, Tyler, Gwen, Luke, Pete, Amy**

At the Hotel

Everyone was in the living room. Owen and Shaggy were in another eating contest. Shaggy was winning again. Luke was talking non stop to Katie. Pete, Aidan, Tyler, and Josh were at the telephone poles trying to fix them. Amy, Gwen, and Duncan were on the couch talking. Elena, Leshawna, and Courtney were at another couch. Blainley and Jeff were talking about being famous. Izzy was explaining how to climb upside down to Harper.

"I have an idea!" Gwen yelled and everyone heard her. "What is it?" Duncan asked. "Amy, do you have cameras in the gym?" Gwen asked. "Yeah, Oh I get what you are going at." Amy said as she, Gwen, Duncan, Harper, and Katie ran to the gym. They pulled out the camera and watched the video.

The video showed Jo packing up her stuff. The Goblin busted through the window and attacked her. She pulled off its mask. They can't see the face but saw that it was a man with a buzz cut. Duncan stops the video. "I think I know who it is." Duncan said. Everyone agreed to what he was saying. Brick.

At The House

Everyone was at house 1. Dawn was talking with Zoey. Brooke was talking to Landon and Bridgette. Lindsay was at the table looking at some photos of the campers and the message. Soon Trent, Micheal, and Sierra came over to help her. Cody, DJ, and Brick were hiding in the corner. All scared out of there mind. Mike and Kevin were talking. Eva and Lighting were having a weights challenge.

"This dose not make since." Lindsay said "People are dying in random order." Micheal said. "What, look at this." Trent said as everyone looked at a picture of Jo, Kinta, Noah, Alejandro, Justin, and Cameran. "What are we suppose to look at?" Sierra said. "Jo, Noah, and Kinta were at the hotel. And Alejandro, Justin, and Cameran were at the houses." Trent explained. "So it is like the show. It is elimination." Lindsay said

Soon it was getting dark and the girls went back to house 2 in a group. Everyone in house 2 went to bed but Sierra and Lindsay. "So what is going to happen?" Sierra asked. "We need to find out clues of how will die next.

The door bell rang and Lindsay walked up to the door. Micheal was there. "Micheal why are you here?" Lindsay asked as she walked back to Sierra. Micheal just stood there. "Micheal, are you coming in?" Sierra asked. Micheal started to do something. He started to cough. As he coughed more and more, blood started to come up from his mouth. The girls screamed as Micheal fell dead. The Goblin was behind Micheal with a bloody scythe.

The Goblin chased after Sierra and Lindsay. They were making so much ruckus that all the girls woke up. Brooke, Bridgette, and Zoey came running down stairs. "What is going on?" Brooke yelled as the Goblin turned and looked at them. "More people to play with? Hooray!" the Goblin yelled as it charged at the girls. Brooke ran over to the table and grabbed the lamp. She hurled it at the Goblin. It hit the Goblin in the head as it fell to the ground.

All the girls ran out the door. The Goblin got up and followed. Zoey was running when she tripped and fell. Sierra stopped and ran back. Sierra looked up and saw the Goblin above them. It brought down its scythe. Sierra jumped out of the way as Zoey was killed on impact. Sierra backed up on its knees as the Goblin walked closer and closer. It raised its scythe as it hit Sierra in the face. The Goblin leaned in and whispered in Sierra's ear. "I have been waiting to do this since season 3." The Goblin said as it continued to stab Sierra over and over. Brooke, Lindsay, and Bridgette kept on running till they got to the hotel. As the girls ran inside everyone came over.

"What is going on?" Pete asked as the girls caught there breaths. "Th-th-the Goblin. Killed. Micheal." Lindsay managed to say as all three girls collapsed on the ground. ''What, where is everyone else?" Courtney asked. "They must be back over at the houses." Luke said. Tyler, Owen, Josh, Jeff, Blainley, Shaggy, Elena, Gwen, and Pete ran back over to the houses.

As the group ran to the houses they noticed that there were blood stains on the ground. "Wait, there is blood but no bodies? Where are they?" Tyler asked "I don't know but let's continue." Gwen said as everyone ran to the houses.

They all got to the houses. Gwen, Blainley, Elena, and Pete went to house 2 as the others went to house 1. When the guys got to house 1 Jeff was about to open the door when Josh stopped him. "Stop! Don't open the door!" Josh yelled as the guys looked up and saw a grenade attached to a string that is connected to the door knob. If Jeff opened the door the grenade would go off.

"What if there was a trap here. Do you think there is a trap over at house 2?" Tyler said as him and Josh ran to house to 2. Blainley was about to open the door when the two guys ran over to them. It was too late. Blainley opened the door and a scythe fell and chopped her face in two. Then the Goblin jumped out of a tree near them.

Everyone screamed as the teens from the houses woke up and looked out the window. Everyone saw the Goblin and they all ran to the hotel. As the hotel came into view, another Goblin ran at them. It tackled Mike to the ground and stabbed him in the throat. The others kept on running. They all got to the doors but found out they were locked. "Let us in!" Pete yelled as Amy and Duncan ran to the desk.

"Where is the electric lock button on this thing?" Duncan said. "I don't know, but Luke dose." Amy said as she ran off to find Luke.

The others were still outside as some rope that was made into lassos flown at them. It rapped around Jeff as he flew back into the darkness. His head rolled back to them. Everyone kept banging on the doors as Luke ran over to the desk. More lassos came. It grabbed DJ and Elena. Both were taken back.

Luke finally got the doors unlocked as everyone ran inside and Luke locked the doors again. Everyone ran to the main room to see that the people from the houses were here. "Ok we are all going to stay at the hotel." Pete said as everyone caught there breaths.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Everyone was getting ready for bed. Trent was walking to the elevator as he saw Brooke standing on the balcony. He stopped and walked to her. "Hey" Brooke said without looking. Trent walked next to her. "Hey, are you scared about all of this." Trent said trying to confer her. "I'm trying not to be, I am tough, well I thought I was." She said. "You are tough." Trent said as he gabbed her hands. "and you know it." He said as they both started to lean to each others.

"Ha ha ha ha." Someone laughed as the Goblin jumped from a window from the floor above them. As it hit the ground its mask fell off and Duncan showed his face. "Hey guys I found this mask in some ones stuff." Duncan said. "Well who? Maybe we can find out who the killer is." Trent said as he let go of Brooke's hands and walked over to Duncan.

As Duncan was about to say a knife fell from the roof. It hit Duncan and killed him. Trent and Brooke jumped back and saw there was a note attached to the knife. Brooke ran over to it and read the note out loud.

_Dear survivors_

_There are three of us now. Guess or you will be killed. No one is safe. Trust no one._

_Signed-the three goblins_

_p.s. Duncan has been eliminated._

With that Trent and Brooke ran inside to tell the others.

**Finished with this chapter. Who do you think the three killers are? Will Brooke and Trent finish that kiss that was interrupted? And will I finish any of these stories? Of course Total Drama Your Way has only four chapters left. Who will live? Who will die? You can tell me who you want dead.**

**Dead this chapter**

**Jeff, Blainley, Duncan, Elena, Zoey, DJ, Mike, Micheal, Sierra**

**Dead in Total**

**Chef, Anne Maria, Zoey, Adrianna, Allieysen, Noah, Ezekiel, Geoff, DJ, Mike, Jeff, Kinta, Micheal, Sadie, Jo, Blainley, Dakota, Sam, Duncan, Staci, Beth, Elena, Sierra, Justin, Cameran, Harold, Heather, Silver, Scott, Alejandro**

**Alive**

**Dawn, Owen, Landon, Courtney, Cody, Josh, Bridgette, Brooke, Trent, Kevin, Katie, Lighting, Brick, Eva, Shaggy, Aidan, Lindsay, Harper, Izzy, Leshawna, Tyler, Gwen Pete, Amy, Luke**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lights out

**Sorry that I have been out for a while, but over time I thought of ways to make this story better. So enjoy,**

Dead in total

Chef, Anne Maria, Zoey, Adrianna, Allieysen, Noah, Ezekiel, Geoff, DJ, Mike, Jeff, Kinta, Micheal, Sadie, Jo, Blainley, Dakota, Sam, Duncan, Staci, Beth, Elena, Sierra, Justin, Cameran, Harold, Heather, Silver, Scott, Alejandro

Alive

Dawn, Owen, Landon, Courtney, Cody, Josh, Bridgette, Brooke, Trent, Kevin, Katie, Lighting, Brick, Eva, Shaggy, Aidan, Lindsay, Harper, Izzy, Leshawna, Tyler, Gwen, Pete, Amy, Luke

Time 11:24

Everyone was gathered inside by the living room. Trent and Brooke just told everyone the bad news about Duncan. Gwen looked depressed. Everyone was talking when Pete walked upfront.

"Ok, Good news is that we have one of the masks. Bad news is there are only 26 of us left." Pete said

"It is going to go down before 1." Some one behind the crowd said in an eerie tone. Everyone looked and saw one of the 3 goblins standing there. "You best give back the mask, before it is too late." He said.

"First, I want answers." Said Pete, "First, why. Second, who, third, will anyone make it out of this alive?" The Goblin just laughed as he held up each finger one by one. "One, revenge. Two, you will not live to find out. Three, no one" And with that he snapped his fingers and the lights went out.

There was screaming, there was shouting. You could also here someone cry in the background. "EVERYONE!" Pete yelled from above the crowed. As soon as he got them settled the fire in the fireplace turned on with one of the Goblin's standing in front of it. "I will give you a 10 second head start." He said, "RUN!" Pete yelled from over the crowed. In the panic, he dropped the mask that was picked up by another person. (Not the killer) Soon everyone got separated from each other.

The person with the mask was running left, right, and left again. Found themselves in the basement walking into what seemed like a good hiding spot. They were wrong. Soon the door slammed behind them. "It is a shame. You have to die and give back my mask." Said a figure as he walked from the shadow into the light that was shinning from outside. "You?! I-I thought you were dead!" The person said as they backed up to the wall. "I'm alive, and it will be fun watching you die."

Bridgette and Brooke were running down a hallway. They kept on hearing running behind them. They were too scared to see if it was friend or foe. They ran down another hall when they heard someone yell duck. As they duck someone closed line the person following them and put him in a chokehold. "Can't breath, stop it." He yelled.

"I can't see, who is it?" Brooke asked as someone shinned a flashlight. It took awhile for the girls to get adjusted to the light but when they finally got vision they were shocked. Of not just who was following them, but the people who saved them.

"Can you let me down? I think you broke my nose." Trent said as the person let them down. When Trent looked at the two people he was also surprise to see them. "DJ? Harold? You guys are alive?" He asked.

"Yeah when the two goblins got me I managed to escape. On the way back over here I found Harold-"He was cut off by Harold. "Yeah after the explosion I was still alive; do you guys even check for pulses any more?" Harold yelled. "Sorry" Brooke and Bridgette said in unison. They soon heard screaming coming from down the hall. They followed.

Eva, Lindsay, Katie, and Luke were hiding in one of the bedrooms. Lindsay was using her phone and was looking over the pictures again. Katie and Luke were on one bed with Eva on the other with her earphones in. "So, you mean it?" Luke asked Katie. "Yes, you are a sweet boy, but I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend. Well not now." Katie responded. Luke just put his head down in shame. Lindsay was looking closer at the letters in blood. "OMG! I know who one of the killers is!" And with that she ran down the hall. "Should we follow?" Luke asked. "Don't know. Let's ask Eva." Katie responded as they looked at Eva. She was lying still in her bed. It was weird because along with her normal silhouette body, there was what looked like a triangle on her rib cage.

"Eva?" Luke asked. Slowly the triangle that was on Eva started to sink. Katie and Luke started to scream as from under the bed, the Goblin came. He looked at them and started to laugh, and then he charged at them. Katie was in shock to move but Luke wasn't. His first response was to kick at the Goblin. The Goblin toppled backwards and fell over the table where Lindsay was working. This was there chance. Luke grabbed Katie and they both ran out the door.

Owen, Shaggy, and Dawn were hiding in the kitchen when the lights went out. It seemed like a good hiding spot so they stayed. It wasn't too long until Shaggy and Owen tried to find food. Shaggy was looking in the fridge while Owen in the pantry. They soon got all the food they could find and put it on the table in front of Dawn. "Can you guys really eat all of this?" She asked as the two guys started to eat. "Munch munch, mumble mumble." Owen tried to say with food in his mouth. "What?" Dawn responded. "He said, of course we can." Shaggy said before diving into a sandwich. "So where is my food?" Someone asked from behind. They turned and saw one of the Goblin's; this one had no weapons with him. "Like, Zoinks! Run!" And with that Shaggy and Dawn ran out of the room but, Owen tripped and fell behind. When he tried to get up, the Goblin grabbed him.

"Please, Mr. Goblin man, don't kill me." Owen said as he was lifted to his feet. "I'm not going to kill you," The Goblin started, "I'm just going to feed you." With that he laughed hysterically and tied Owen on a chair and brought over a cake. He set it down in front of Owen. "If you want the cake, Owen. You will have to get it. Without crossing this line." The Goblin makes a line with his fingers. Owen looked at the cake nervously. "Wh-what happens if I cross the line?" Owen asked. Then the Goblin reached from under the table to pull out a baseball bat with nails sticking out of it. "You don't want to know." He said as Owen looked back at the cake. His mouth was getting watery but he didn't want to die.

Time 12:11

Kevin and Landon were hiding in the girl's bathroom on the 2nd floor. It was chilly up there so they huddled for warmth. What Kevin doesn't know is that his best friend, Landon, loves him. More than anything in the world. Kevin was keeping an eye on the door. He glanced back and saw Landon was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm going to die, and I didn't tell the person I love that I love him." She responded. "Maybe you should tell him." Kevin said. "But, what if he doesn't like me back?" Landon asked. "Who can't like you? You are a great person to like." Kevin said. "Yo-you really think so?" Landon said. "Of course, that guy will definitely like you." Kevin said. He was about to say more but he was cut off, not by a killer, but by Landon. She pressed her lips against his. She was getting sad at first because he wasn't returning the kiss, but soon he started to as he put his arms around her waist. Kevin was shocked because it was his best friend kissing him. He gladly returned the kiss.

There kiss started to get more and more passionate when Landon was grabbing his shirt. They stopped for a second to catch their breath and started to undress each other. "Landon, are you sure about this?" Kevin asked as she placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I haven't been sure about anything more than this in my life." She responded as they started to kiss again. They were almost fully naked when someone walked into the room. "Young love." Was all he said as he walked closer to the couple.

Josh and Leshawna were slowly walking down the stairs to the basement. Josh was lucky to find a flashlight. With it he met up with Leshawna. They were slowly going down the steps when they heard some noise. "Can you walk any quieter?" Josh asked. "Boy, I may be heavy but I still know how to walk quietly." She snapped back. "Sorry, I thought it was you making that noise." Josh said as they saw two people downstairs banging on a door. "Lighting? Brick? What are you guys doing?" Josh asked as he walked to the two. "Harper is trapped in here and she also has the mask." Brick said as Josh and Leshawna started to bang on the door. "Harper, don't worry, I'm coming to get you!" Josh yelled as he continued to hit the door.

Bridgette, Brooke, DJ, Harold, and Trent ran down to the screaming. They ran into Katie and Luke as they were looking at someone with a metal pipe standing on top of Pete. "Dad!" Luke yelled as he fell next to his dad. "why, why did you kill him?" He yelled as he got back up. "I'm sorry," Tyler said, "He scared me when I had this pipe in my hand." Luke pushed Tyler to the ground. "You're the killer!" Luke yelled. "I'm not the killer." Tyler said as he stood up. "What's your proof?" Luke asked. "Me." Someone said from behind. They looked and saw the goblin with the scythe. All the kids screamed and ran.

Gwen and Amy were walking down the hallway when they walked into the kitchen. "Owen, no." Gwen said as she and Amy saw Own dead on the table with his hand an inch from the cake. They were walking back out when the lights turned back on. "The lights, but how?" Amy asked as the two girls saw the others in the group. They all walked to the closet where the electrical power was. As they opened the door they saw Izzy working on the box.

"Izzy?" Harold asked as she turned around. "Hey guys," she said. "My uncle taught me how to redirect wires. Isn't that cool?" she asked. "I guess so" DJ said. They were short cheered when they saw Courtney, Cody, and Aidan near the doorway of the basement. "Guys, I hear someone down here." Cody said as they all went down stairs.

Harper was running in circles around the killer with no mask. He soon got tired of it and threw his machete. It hit harper in the leg. She fell in pain. As she turned around, the lights came back on. She was certain who the person was. He lifts up the machete and came down, right in her stomach. She winced in pain as he was about to strike again, then the clock stroked 1. Then he stopped. "You're lucky." He said as he walked away. As soon as he was gone, the doors fell over with everyone falling in.

Josh was the first up as he ran over to Harper. He saw the wound and fell to his knees. "Harper, Harper, please be OK." He said as she looked at him. "One of the killers, I saw his face. He got away with the mask." Harper managed to say. "Harper, you will be alright. You are going to live through this." Josh said. "Don't worry about me," Harper said. "The killer was… Silver." And with that, harper closed her eyes, forever.

Everyone was gathered around Josh and Harper. Josh was shedding tears. He leaned in and kissed Harper one last time. The kiss seemed like forever, but soon Josh got up. "SILVER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "When I find you, you will be dead! You hear me, DEAD!" They all regrouped back in the living room.

"Who all is dead?" Josh said, taking charged. "Tyler killed Pete," Trent said, "and Brooke, Bridgette, and I found DJ and Harold." Lindsay, Dawn, and Shaggy ran in the room after the statement. "Guys there you are, I have been trying to find you," Lindsay said. "One of the killers is Silver!" she said as she pulled the pictures out from her phone. The capital letters that where painted in blood spelled out Silver. "We know that." Josh said

"Well Eva is dead, we saw her get stabbed by one of the Goblins." Katie said. "So is Owen." Amy responded. "I also saw Kevin and Landon in a bathroom, naked, both dead." Courtney said. "At least they died together." Josh responded.

_Buzz!_

The intercom turned on and it was the voice of one of the Goblins. "How did you like that challenge campers?" He asked "It is only going to get worst from here on out." He said. Then the intercom went blank. "He is right." Harold said as the group looked back to them. "We need to stop it." Everyone agreed

_**Dead in this chapter**_

Harper, Owen, Landon, Kevin, Pete, Eva

_**Dead in total**_

Chef, Anne Maria, Zoey, Adrianna, Allieysen, Noah, Ezekiel, Geoff, Mike, Jeff, Kinta, Micheal, Sadie, Jo, Blainley, Dakota, Sam, Duncan, Staci, Beth, Elena, Sierra, Justin, Cameran, Heather, Silver, Scott, Alejandro, Harper, Owen, Landon, Kevin, Pete, Eva

_**Alive**_

Dawn, Shaggy, Courtney, Cody, Aidan, Izzy, Tyler, Gwen, Amy, Katie, Luke, Lindsay, Josh, Lighting, Lesahwna, Brick, Bridgette, Brooke, Trent, DJ, Harold

_**Killers**_

Silver, ?, ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The will to live

_**Dead**_

Chef, Anne Maria, Zoey, Adrianna, Allieysen, Noah, Ezekiel, Geoff, Mike, Jeff, Kinta, Micheal, Sadie, Jo, Blainley, Dakota, Sam, Duncan, Staci, Beth, Elena, Sierra, Justin, Cameron, Heather, Scott, Alejandro, Harper, Owen, Landon, Kevin, Pete, Eva

_**Alive**_

Dawn, Shaggy, Courtney, Cody, Aidan, Izzy, Tyler, Gwen, Amy, Katie, Luke, Lindsay, Josh, Lighting, Leshawna, Brick, Bridgette, Brooke, Trent, DJ, Harold

_**Killers**_

Silver, ?, ?

It was morning again. It was a beautiful day, yet everyone was depressed. There were three killers and they only know the identity of one of them. Things looked grim.

No one was taking it as badly as Josh, his girlfriend died in his hands and all he could do was watch. He swore on his life that he would kill Silver, to do whatever it takes. Even if that means taking his own life.

Soon everyone's attention went to the front as Courtney took charged. "Ok everyone, we need a plain of action if we are going to stay alive. First off, we need to know who the killers are." Everyone looked around at each other. "It could be any of us." Bridgette said, "It could even be someone that we thought died. Like Silver, we never really saw him die." Everyone nodded. "So you're saying that the killer could be anyone that died?" Luke asked

"Exactly, it could even be DJ or Harold." Courtney said

"Whoa, it is not us. I swear." Harold said as he was defending them.

"I'm just saying, it could be, or it could be one of us." She said as she turned to everyone. "Well, we need to know who hated the TD cast so much to kill them." Aidan said joining on the conversation.

"Aidan is right. Silver hated the TD because of what happened at the season finale." Brooke said. "Ok, so we need to know who hated the group. Anybody know of anyone?" Aidan said.

"There is Scott, Heather, Alejandro, Chef, Anne Maria, and even Amy and Pete." Cody said. "Whoa, we have nothing to do with this." Amy said as Luke nodded. "Plus, our dad is dead, Tyler killed him." Luke said

"Yeah, it could be Tyler. He killed Pete and he was the only one that knew about Jo being in the weight room." Aidan said as they turned where Tyler was standing. "He, he is gone!" DJ said as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Get him!" Izzy yelled as everyone ran out the door. They came to some hallways as they looked down both ways. "Which way did he go?" Bridgette said. "Split up. Stay in a group, don't separate from each other." Brick said as everyone went their separate ways.

Groups

Trent and Cody

Bridgette and Brooke

DJ and Harold

Katie and Luke

Gwen and Amy

Dawn and Josh

Lighting and Aidan

Shaggy and Courtney

Lindsay and Izzy

Leshawna and Brick

**With Trent and Cody**

Trent and Cody were walking down the hall when they came across a door with a light in it. There they slowly opened it up. "Wh-what is this?" Trent asked as they slowly walked backwards. "I-I don't know. Let's get the others and fast." Cody said as they ran back down the hallway.

**With Bridgette and Brooke**

The two girls were walking in the garden looking for Tyler or anything that could help them. As they were walking, someone was walking behind them. "This one will be like taking candy from a baby." He said to himself as he followed them.

**Aidan and Lighting**

The two guys decided to look in the gym because that is where the Goblin appeared at. While looking Aidan noticed something weird. "Hey Lighting, look at this treadmill." Aidan said as Lighting walked over. "What is Sha-wrong?" He asked as they looked at the treadmills. All the treadmills were facing the same direction, North. But this one particular treadmill was facing another way, East. Aidan walked over to it. "Hey Lighting, I feel a breeze under here. Help me push this." Aidan said as he started to push the treadmill. Lighting stopped him and lifted the treadmill and tossed it aside.

How- I'm not even going to ask." Aidan said as they looked down and saw a passage way down. "Let's go." Aidan said. "Sha- ladies first." Lighting said with a grin. "Cute." Aidan responded in a sarcastic form as he climbed down. At the bottom, there was a door. "Come on." Aidan said as he walked through the door.

All of a sudden, the door slammed behind him. "What? Lighting, help." Aidan yelled as he tried to get the door open. "Lighting?" no response. "Lighting?" Aidan said a little louder, still nothing. "Great, looks like I'm off on my own." Aidan said as he walked down the path.

**Gwen and Amy**

The two girls were walking outside when they spotted Bridgette and Brooke. "Let's go get them." Amy said as they walked towards them. "Wait, who is that?" Gwen asked as they looked behind the girls and saw that someone was following them. "Yeah, who? Wait that is Silver!" Amy yelled as Bridgette and Brooke turned around and saw Silver. "RUN!" Brooke yelled as the girls ran past Amy and Gwen and into the house. The others followed. Gwen locked the door behind them. "Let's hope that this will keep him out." She said as a brick flew through the window. "I don't think so!" Amy said as the girls ran down the hall.

Silver climbed through the shattered window. "Don't run. That doesn't make this any fun." He said with a grin as he ran down the hallway after them. "Split up! He can't get all of us!" Bridgette said as she ran down the hall. Amy, Gwen, and Brooke ran in the other direction.

The three girls turned the corner and found someone that they thought that they would have never seen. "You-your one of the killers!" Brooke said as the person smiled. "Correct. And I'm the one who got this whole shindig together." He smiled as the girls turned around and saw Silver. "Surrounded, are we?" he chuckled at his own joke.

"Rush them!" Amy said as they looked at her. "They can't stop all of us!" With that the girls charged Silver.

**Izzy and Lindsay**

The girls were checking the 3rd floor when Lindsay stopped Izzy. "Do you really think that Taylor killed everyone?"

"I don't know, but who ever killed my Big O, I will kill them." Izzy said.

They walked to the end of the hall when they saw a door cracked open. "Come on. Nobody should be in this room." Izzy said as they walked in. What they saw shocked them.

"Taylor. No." Lindsay said as she fell to the ground.

Inside the room was Tyler with the bed sheets around his neck, hanging from the fan. Under him was a note. Izzy picked it up and read out loud.

_Dear whoever might be reading this,_

_I am not the killer. I only killed Pete because he surprised me. It wasn't my fault. I didn't kill anyone else. To show that, I took my own life. For proof that you were wrong._

_Lindsay, I'm sorry. I meant to tell goodbye to you first. There wasn't any time left. _

_I'm sorry_

_Tyler_

That was the entire note said.

**Katie and Luke**

Katie and Luke were walking down a path that leads to the elevators. "Please." Luke pleaded as they walked. "I already told you no, Luke. I will not go out with you." Katie responded. "Why not." He replied. "Because, I don't want to lose anyone else that I love." She said, "Maybe if we live through this."

As they walked someone was running the other direction. "Look out!" She yelled as she knocked Luke and Katie to the ground. Luke landed on his back, whereas Katie landed on him, with her lips falling on his. When they saw what was happening she pushed herself off of him. "D-did we just kiss?" Katie asked as she looked at Luke. He was blushing as red as a rose. "Y-yeah I-I think we did."

As they were talking the person that pushed them down got up. "Are you two ok?" Bridgette asked as she helped them up. "Yeah were good." Katie said as two more people ran down the hall. "Katie, Bridgette, Luke. Thank god we found you." Cody said as Trent ran over as well. "You three need to see this, especially you Luke." Trent said as everyone followed him down the hallway.

**Shaggy and Courtney**

Courtney was following Shaggy for about 30 minutes. He finally ended up in the area he wanted. The kitchen. "What are we doing here?" Courtney asked as they walked in. "It is a safe place." Shaggy said. "Yeah, but isn't this where Owen died?" She responded. "Yeah, so. This is where all the food is." He said as he walked to the fridge. "Like, ZOOOOOIIIIINNNNKKKSSS!" Shaggy screamed. Courtney rushed over there to see him in a curdle position on the floor. "What is it?" she asked as he pointed to the fridge. Courtney peered inside to find…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nothing. "There is nothing in here." Courtney said as she turned to Shaggy. "Like, I know, man. There isn't even food in there!"

"Wow. I'm going somewhere else to look for Tyler." Courtney said as she walked away.

**Brick and Leshawna **

"Where are we going, ma'am?" Brick asked as they walked outside. "To the pool." Leshawna responded as they walked.

"Why are we here?" Brick asked as they walked to the edge of the pool. "This is one of the only places where we haven't looked yet." Leshawna said as she walked around the pool.

"There isn't anything here." Brick said as he looked around. As he was looking, he saw someone, rather small, doing a sneaky walk over to Leshawna.

"Leshawna! Look out!" Brick yelled as she turned around to be tackled into the pool. She pushed whoever it was away and swam up for air. "Help! Brick, help!" She screamed as she was pulled under the water again. Then Brick saw it. The mask of a goblin, laughing as it was drowning Leshawna. The first thing that came to his mind was to save Leshawna as he jumped in after them.

Leshawna was losing air. She tried her best to hold on, but her life was slipping. She couldn't see with all the Clorox in the water. But see managed to make out the silhouette of a machete in the killer's hand. She knew she was done for.

The next thing Leshawna knew was that she was floating to the top. As she reached the top, she looked down and saw that two people were fighting under water. One was defiantly the killer. And the other one, Brick. He jumped in and save her life.

Brick was fighting with all of his might. He grabbed the killer's arm and forced the machete out of its hand and it flew to the bottom of the pool. Brick, then pushed the Goblin to the side as he swam to the bottom to try and find the machete.

Leshawna finally caught her breath when she looked around. The wasn't anything nor anybody that could help her. The only thing she could do was the thing she decided to do. She jumped in after them.

Brick found the machete as he turned around to be tackled by the Goblin. This person might been small, but he knew his fighting skills. The Goblin wrapped his hands around Brick's neck as the air was escaping him. He soon found a brief moment of relief as the Goblin was thrown off of him. He turned to see two people fighting.

_Need. To. Help. Leshawna. _Brick said to himself as he tried to find the machete again. It was getting harder and harder to see, not because of the Clorox, but because of the lack of air that he needed.

Brick finally found the machete as he turned to the fighting. He had only one shot at this. The only problem was that he couldn't see anything anymore. He swam over there and attacked.

**Dawn and Josh**

Dawn and Josh were walking to the roof. If Tyler would be hiding, it would be the roof. As they reached the top, Dawn noticed that Josh was looking rather down. "What's wrong?" She asked as they hit the last stair case.

"I miss her. I miss her a lot." Josh said. "I know you do. Lots of people have died in these last few days. Some where my closes friends. One was more than just a friend." Dawn said as they reached the door to the roof.

"I don't think I will make it through this." Josh responded as he shaded his eyes with his arm. "We are all going to make it through this." Dawn reassured him as they walked around.

"Ok, hey I will look over there," Josh said as he pointed to one side of the roof. "While you look over there." He pointed to the over side. They both went their separate ways.

Dawn walked to the edge as she looked over to see someone jump out of the pool and run into the building. Then she saw someone else swim up as this person was caring a body. They swam to the edge. She looked closer, and one was bleeding. A lot. Dawn lay on her stomach to get a closer look as she saw that it was Brick and Leshawna. One was dead. She couldn't tell whom.

Dawn turned around and ran over to Josh. "Josh, please Brick or Leshawna is dead, we need to go over to them." She looked at Josh. He was standing on the edge of the roof looking forward. He was leaning forward as he fell.

**DJ and Harold**

"Ok DJ. I will go down this hallway as you go down that one." Harold said as he pointed to the hallway on the left. "But, I thought we were supposed to stick together." DJ said as Harold walked down a hallway. "Don't worry about it." He said as he turned the corner.

DJ turned and walked the other way. As he was walking, he heard some noise and ran into the closet. He looked out and saw too people walking.

"I think that they are on to me." One person said as they stopped. "Don't worry; they will be dead before they find out that it is you." The other person said. "I managed to get away from my buddy to meet up with you." The first person said. "As long as they don't realize it. Then you will be fine." The second person said as they walked on.

**Trent, Cody, Bridgette, Katie, and Luke**

The five people were walking down the hallway when they turned into the room where Trent and Cody went into. "What- what is this?" Katie asked as she backed up.

"Ask Luke." Cody said as they looked at him

**Dawn and Josh**

As Josh was falling, he was suddenly stopped. He looked up to see that someone was grabbing his arm. "Dawn, let go of me." He said as he struggled to get free. "No, I will not let you kill yourself." She yelled at him as someone opened the door to the roof. "Think of what Harper would do if she knew what you were doing." Dawn screamed at him. "But Harper is dead. I will soon join." He said as he looked down to the floor. "What about the promise. You were going to get back at Silver." Dawn said as she was trying to pull Josh up. "Forget about the promise. Just let me go." Josh yelled at her as he tried to get lose.

"How touching." Silver said as he walked over to the group, scythe in hand. "Kill two birds with one stone. This will be easy." He smiled as he walked to the two people.

**DJ**

After the two people left, DJ waited, and waited, and waited until he was sure that it was safe. He crept out of the closet and walked down the hallway to end up at the kitchen. That is when he found Shaggy. "Like, there's no food, man. We are all going to starve!" Shaggy said as he looked at the last little bit of food in front of him. "Hey Shaggy, I can make a five course meal out of this little of stuff we have left." DJ said as he went to work cooking dinner.

**Brick and Leshawna**

As one was cradled the other in its arms, sorryness fell over him. "I-I'm sorry. I couldn't see. I just attacked." Brick said as he took off his shirt and used it as a towel for Leshawna's blood. "It's ok. I know that you tried your best on saving me. I forgive you." She said as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." Brick said again as a tear fell from his face.

**Dawn and Josh **

"Silver? Josh! Help!" Dawn yelled as she struggled to bring him up. "Drop me. Then you can get free." Josh said as Dawn held his hand tighter. "No. I'm not going to let you die." She said as she turned to Silver. "Don't please." She pleaded as he walked closer.

By this time, the sun was going down and it left behind an orange sky that shone the silhouette of anyone that was in front of it. Dawn couldn't even see Silver's villainous smile as he walked closer to them.

All of a sudden, Silver was tackled by a mysterious figure. They scattered on the floor as they kept fighting.

"Josh, please." Dawn said as she used all of her strength to lift him. She finally got him on the roof as she lay next to him, out of breath. "You have to help them." Dawn said as she pointed to the two fighting. "One is Silver, the other is someone else."

Josh looked up and clenched his fists. "Silver!" Her screamed as he charged the crowd. He got there just in time to see one person get stabbed with the scythe and Josh tackled the other person. "Dawn, see who that was. I got Silver." Josh said as he threw a punch at the person.

**Trent, Cody, Bridgette, Luke, and Katie**

"I-I don't know what this is." Luke said backing up. "Not even Sierra would do something like this." Bridgette said as she and Katie walked inside the room.

In the room were jars on shelves. On each jar was a label of someone's name. There were all of them. From Adrianna to Zoey labeled on each jar. Inside each was a picture of each person and what looked like a strip of chicken on in each jar. Trent walked over to one that had his name in it. It was empty.

Cody walked over to Chef's jar. He opened it and looked at the chicken looking thing. He smelled it and suddenly dropped it and puked. "Th-this is flesh!" Cody yelled as they looked at Luke. "I told you before; I don't know what this is." Luke said as he backed to the corner.

"Guys," Trent said as everyone looked over to him. "The people, who are still alive, don't have anything in their jar." It was true. Everyone had a piece of flesh in their jar, but the contestants that were still alive didn't.

"What is wrong with you?" Cody asked as he pushed Luke to the ground. "I don't know about any of this stuff." Luke said as he tried to get up. He was stopped by Cody's foot.

"He is right." Katie said as everyone looked at her. "Why does he have a jar for himself and for his sister and father?" She said as she helped Luke up. "Uhh, thanks." Luke said while blushing.

"You can let go of my hand now." Katie said with a laugh. Luke looked down to notice that he was still holding on to her hand. "Sorry."

**Dawn and Josh**

Josh was throwing punches left and right. He wasn't going to stop. Silver, on the other hand, was hysterically laughing while he was being punched. He soon grabbed Josh's arm and kicked him in the ribs. Josh fell to the floor as Silver jumped on top of him and started to pummel his face.

Dawn found her strength as she got up and crawled over to the dead body that helped them. She rolled the body over. It was the body of Courtney.

**Aidan**

Aidan walked, further and further down the passage way. He ended up at a stone wall. "Maybe." Aidan said to himself as he felt the wall until he felt a breeze between the bricks. "Yes!" Aidan yelled as he pushed the bricks aside to open a secret passage.

Aidan stepped out to find himself near the pool. When he got there he saw Brick crying over Leshawna's dead body. "What happened?" Aidan asked as he walked over to Brick.

"The killer attacked and got Leshawna." Brick said leaving out the fact that he killed Leshawna. "Which way did he run?" Aidan asked as Brick pointed in the direction the Goblin escaped to.

"Let's go." Aidan said as he and Brick ran to the building.

**Dawn and Josh**

Josh struggled to get Silver off of him. Silver, on the other hand, loved every moment. He soon stopped and got up. "What?" Josh asked as he coughed up blood. "Got bored?"

"No, just making this a little better." Silver said as he grabbed the scythe. He walked over to the fallen Josh as he lifts the scythe over his head, and he came down.

**Lighting**

Lighting was walking down the other path as he ended up at a door. He cracked it open and saw someone in there talking to 3 people with bags over their heads.

"What is Sha-going on?" Lighting asked as he watched the one person was talking to the other three.

"My plan is coming into action." The person said with a smile. It looked down to see one was struggling to get the bag off. "What do you think you are doing?" The Goblin asked as it smacked the person in the face.

"Sha-ouch." Lighting said as he watched. "Lighting, is that you?" Someone asked as Lighting turned around. "Sha-hey." He said. "How did you get Sha-here?" Lighting looked back to see the first Goblin. "The only thing that matters is that, you are going to die." The person said as Lighting turned around. "What do you Sha-mean?" He asked as he was stabbed in the chest. "Sha-no." Lighting said as he fell over dead.

This mystery person stepped out to see the first Goblin. "Couldn't let anyone spy on you." The third Goblin said with a smile. Then the third Goblin looked to the three people. "What are we going to do with these three?" The third Goblin asked as the first one looked at them. "Bait." He said with a smile

**Dawn and Josh**

Josh closed his eyes. Waited for the worst. And it came. Pain, in the left leg. He looked up to see that Silver dropped the scythe on his leg. "Ahhhhh!" Josh screamed as he squirmed trying to get out of the way. It was useless. "This is fun, isn't it?" Silver said with a smile. "Why don't you just kill me?" Josh asked as he tried to crawl away. "Then there will not be any fun." Silver said as he took the scythe out of Josh's leg.

"Please." Josh pleaded as the scythe went over his head. The scythe started to fall until the door to the roof flew open. "Silver!" Izzy yelled as she ran at him with a full charge. Silver looked at her and ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off. Izzy ran to the edge and saw that he was gone. "He got away!" Izzy yelled as she turned to Dawn who was helping Josh up. "Where is Lindsay?" Dawn asked as Izzy walked over to help them. "She is still in the room where we found Tyler's dead body." Izzy said as they started to walk down the stairs. "Tyler is dead?" Dawn asked. "Hung himself." Izzy said as they finally got to the first floor.

They carried Josh to the couch where they laid him down. His leg was bleeding, like it was a fountain on full blast. He needed help and fast.

"Izzy, go to see if you can find anyone to help. I will stay here." Dawn said as Izzy ran off. She came back with Trent, Cody, Bridgette, Katie, and Luke. "I got this." Cody said as he took off his shirt and used it as a bandage, covering up the blood. "He just doesn't need to stay down if he wants to heal." Cody said as he walked to the kitchen.

**Later that day**

Everyone got back to the kitchen, where they counted up the body count. "Leshawna is dead." Brick said "Tyler hung himself." Izzy said as Lindsay and Harold walked in. "We found Lighting dead." Harold said. "And Courtney tried to save us." Dawn said.

"Wait," Trent said as everyone turned to him. "Where is Brooke?" Everyone looked around and noticed that he was right. "Brooke is gone," Luke stated "So are Amy and Gwen!"

**Dead this chapter**

Tyler, Leshawna, Courtney, Lighting

**Dead in total**

Chef, Anne Maria, Zoey, Adrianna, Allieysen, Noah, Ezekiel, Geoff, Mike, Jeff, Kinta, Micheal, Sadie, Jo, Blainley, Dakota, Sam, Duncan, Staci, Beth, Elena, Sierra, Justin, Cameron, Heather, Scott, Alejandro, Harper, Owen, Landon, Kevin, Pete, Eva, Tyler, Leshawna, Courtney, Lighting

**Alive**

Dawn, Shaggy, Cody, Aidan, Izzy, Gwen, Katie, Luke, Lindsay, Josh, Brick, Bridgette, Brooke, Trent, DJ, Harold, and Amy

Technically: Silver and other killers

**Killers**

Silver, ?, ?

**Missing**

Gwen, Brooke and Amy

**Authors note**

**Sorry that this chapter took me a long time to write. Since school just finished, hopefully I can write more often now. **

**Who do you think are the three killers? Where do you think Brooke and the others are? Who do think will live? Find out. Next chapter might be my final chapter in this book. Or maybe the next chapter. Only time will tell. **

**Until then, this has been Mr. Man in the Corner, biding you people a farewell.**


End file.
